


The Big Show

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Athletes, Basketball, Battle of the secondary genders, Bottom Stan, Celebrities, Cheating, Comedy, Crack, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feminization, Kyle is a douche, Luxury, M/M, Modeling, Narcissism, Omega Stan Marsh, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance, Sexism, Sports, Stan is an icon, Top Kyle Broflovski, strong independent omega stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan is an Omega looking to break into the Alpha dominated world of professional sports. After getting a chance of a lifetime to be a reporter for ESPN he quickly finds himself at odds with Kyle Broflovski, NBA MVP and chauvinistic Alpha.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Big Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all i know you're probably sick of new fics from me and I'm sorry, honestly, it's one of the best ways for me to get rid of writer's block. I was watching The Last Dance a documentary about 90s Chicago Bulls and came up with this idea. I love basketball and since Kyle also loves basketball this just came to mind. 
> 
> If you like it let me know! I always appreciate feedback! I promise their won't be too much sports talk!
> 
> Other fics will continue I'm currently working on Bang your Best Friend, The Hedonist Circle, and Passion.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated

_"I feel very comfortable going at full speed."_

_Steve Nash_

Stan Marsh hated that he felt intimidated as he showed up to the large arena. He usually was quite confident but this was the big show. Omegas were known for being mothers and homemakers, not professionals. Omegas got no respect and when they tried to break out of stereotypes and preconceived notions, things got even more difficult.

Stan was never really one to shy down from a challenge. Sure he was an Omega, but, that wasn’t going to stop him or define him.

Stanley Marsh had grown up in a small town in Colorado and had been a sports fanatic! As a kid he played baseball and in high school he excelled in a bevy of athletics, especially football. He had broken all kinds of records and was being scouted by schools all over the country. He was going to be big; he was going to be in the NFL, but then…

He presented…

Just like that his sports future was snatched away. The scouts left, the offers left, and everything became extremely uncertain. His father had been crushed and their relationship had never been the same.

But Stan was a fighter, and, he was determined to not let this stop him and his sports career. Most professional sports were now off limits to him and Omega sports weren’t taken seriously. So, instead, he took out a loan, worked two jobs, and put himself through college earning a degree in broadcasting. During his time at University of Denver he started covering sports for the campus newspaper.

He made a name for himself and soon enough he was being invited to work professionally with his school. He started going with the teams and sitting behind the anchor seat.

It felt so good. It felt so good to be involved in a world he was shunned from. Of course he got his share of guff and abuse, people didn’t want to see an Omega reporting sports, having more knowledge about how basketball was played or the rules of football then they did. It hurt at first but after awhile he grew thick skin and could dish it out and take it.

After he graduated from school he had done some modeling Sports Illustrated, something he still wasn’t sure was a great career move, and worked with the Grand Junction Rockies, a minor league baseball team in Colorado.

It had been great, he had been happy, but, a few months ago he got a call, perhaps, a call from destiny.

It was time to move onto the big show.

He had gotten a call from the NBA to be an official sports anchor. It was a really big deal. He was going to be the first Omega sports reporter for the franchise.

So, that’s where he was now, he was at Staples Center ready for his first game, reporting the big LA Lakers game. He was apparently going to be co-anchoring with NBA legend Token Black! He couldn’t believe this was really happening, it felt like such a dream.

~*~*~

“So, you must be Stan Marsh, really nice to meet you.” Token said, moving to shake Stan’s hand. He had never heard of an Omega doing sports commentary before, but, times were changing and it was probably for the best. The sports world had long been an Alpha dominated field and that really alienated a lot of people from pursuing careers in it.

He had to laugh at how much he towered over the little brunette.

“Nice to meet you too, I use to watch you play with the Suns, you always ruined Denver’s chance for a playoff win.” Stan said, gladly shaking the older man’s hand.

Token laughed. “Seems like that was almost a lifetime ago.” He said before leading Stan over to the reporters table. “So, what I was told was they want you with me on desk but they also want you on the court during half-time and post game, think you can handle that?” He asked, watching as the Omega nodded without a second thought.

“Yeah, that would be great; I’ll just need a step stool or something to stand on.” Stan said with a laugh of his own. “I’m ready to do whatever it takes. I mean, I know they took a risk hiring me, and, I want to prove to them why I was their best choice.”

Token laughed and clapped his hands together. “Well alright, let’s do it huh? Tonight is a big game between the Lakers and the Celtics. Both teams are big contenders for the playoffs. The big story has been Kyle Broflovski. Last game he nearly broke a point record.” He said. “Think you can get an interview with him on the court post game?”

Stan rolled his eyes a bit. Of course he knew who Kyle Broflovski was, everyone did, the guy was MVP, he was on the cover of every sports magazine, and he was a total prima donna. Because he was talented he basically thought it was okay to treat everyone like crap, which included his teammates and his coach. It seemed the spotlight and the celebrity had really gotten to his head.

“Yeah, no problem.” Stan said, moving to sit down at one of the chairs at the announcer table. He watched as a media assistant handed him a headset.

“Did you want me to touch up your makeup, Mister Marsh?” A blond Omega asked, smiling as he held a makeup bag. “I mean…you look great…I just wanted to help anyway I can.” He stammered out.

Stan couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t exactly use to other Omegas waiting on him. “Maybe just my lips.” He said. “What’s your name?”

The blond blushed and smiled brightly. “Oh! My name is Leo, but I go by Butters…uh…long story…anyways I’m just so excited I get to work with you, I’ll be your assistant! You’re really paving the way for Omegas here.” He gushed, pulling out a deep red lipstick to touch up the brunette’s lips with.

“It’s nice to meet you, and, you’re giving me way too much credit, I’m just a kid from Colorado who loves to bitch about sports.” Stan said with a laugh.

“Mister Black said you would be interviewing Kyle Broflovski post game. I have a list here of questions he doesn’t want to be asked.” Butters said, giving the brunette a piece of paper when he finished up Stan’s makeup.

“Really? He has a list?” Stan said, taking the paper and reading over this. He rolled his eyes and promptly crumbled up the paper. “I’ll ask whatever I want.” He said simply, adjusting the headset and brushing some hair out of his face. He looked out at the court as the players started to take the stage and the cameras pointed to him.

“Welcome to the NBA on ESPN I’m Token Black and I’m joined here today with new sports anchor, Stan Marsh. Tonight we are watching a great East Coast West Coast showdown; the Los Angeles Lakers are going up against the Boston Celtics. But the big story tonight is surrounding reigning MVP Kyle Broflovski and whether he will keep up the amazing momentum he has been bringing the last few games.” He said, before looking over at Stan. “What are your thoughts on this, Stan?”

Stan felt himself get a bit nervous but quickly pushed it all down. “Well Token, I think Broflovski is an amazing player, but, one player doesn’t win championships. He needs to learn that he isn’t the only one on the team.” He said, finishing off his comment with a sweet smile.

~*~*~*~

When the game was over and the Lakers had won Stan found himself and the camera crew going onto the floor. It was exciting but also a bit scary, everyone so much larger than him, and he was trying to dodge other reporters and players in order to get to Kyle.

Honestly he didn’t want to interview the man, yes Kyle was good, one of the best even, but, he was so cocky.

After pushing his way through he saw the tall redhead in his uniform, looking handsome as ever, talking to some other reporters. He had learned when he had presented that being an Omega meant being louder than anyone else; it was the only way people would listen to you. He managed to elbow a few other reporters out of the way in order to get to the athlete.

Stan managed a smile as he held up the mic for the much taller man. “Hi, I’m Stan Marsh with NBA news for ESPN; do you have time for an interview?” He asked in a cordial manner.

The redhead looked confused at first but smiled when he looked down at the reporter. “I’ve never seen an Omega sports reporter before.” He said with a laugh. “Sure, whatever you want, Sweetie.”

“My name is Stan.” Stan reiterated. “You’re coming off another win here tonight and some say you are paving the way to a playoff win, how do you think you are going to achieve that?”

Kyle ran fingers through his hair and tried to wipe off some sweat. “Well, I think we’re just an around good team. Best way to get to a playoff win is to just keep doing what we’re doing.” He said, before looking down at the Omega. “You know, I’d love to give you an exclusive interview sometime, I heard about you, I mean, how couldn’t I? You’re big news. We don’t usually see a lot of your type in the sports world.”

“Well I’m sure there are more out there like me who want to get into this field and felt they weren’t able too because of outdated ideology on Omegas.” Stan said. “As for an exclusive interview, I might be interested; perhaps you’ll have time before your next game.”

Kyle motioned for the camera to stop rolling and shook his head. “Well I’m sure that would be fun, I was thinking more of…tonight? You can even come to my place.” He said, flashing a white smile at the brunette. This reporter was cute as hell, he recognized him from Sports Illustrated. He honestly had no idea why he was doing this, what did Omegas know about sports? Maybe EPSN just realized they needed some eye candy. Whatever, he was probably going to ask softball questions and look pretty. He couldn’t help but look the Omega up and down. He certainly was pretty.

Stan frowned a bit knowing exactly what the redhead was proposing. It probably ended up with them in bed together and Stan being pushed into an Uber late at night. He had heard the redheaded Alpha had gotten around and he wasn’t surprised to see that wasn’t just a rumor. “I’m sure Token would be just as happy to come to your house for an exclusive interview.” He said, deciding to take the kid gloves off. He motioned for the cameraman to start rolling again.

“You say what you’re doing is working, but, you can’t honestly think that, can you? It’s been public that both your teammates and your own coach have had issues with you being a ball hog. Two weeks ago in the game against Chicago you blew a huge lead because you refused to pass the ball to Kenny McCormick.” Stan pointed out; smirking a bit when he noticed the Alpha looked annoyed.

“Hold on a sec, did you not get the list I gave to the blond? I’m not answering any questions about the Chicago game.” Kyle snapped. “Also, I know what works and what doesn’t, when it comes down to clutch time I’m the one who makes the shots that go in, not Kenny, not anyone else.”

“I know how to formulate my own questions, I don’t need anyone to write them down for me, and I don’t believe in restrictions. Anyways, what would you say to the accusations that you’re a flopper?” Stan asked, pursing painted lips together and looking at him with wide fearless blue eyes.

“I’d say that’s ridiculous, I don’t flop, I never have.” Kyle said, his cheeks getting red.

“Well, let me read a quote to you from fellow NBA player Kevin Stoley. He’s quoted saying ‘Broflovski must have been taking some theater classes at UCLA while he was playing for them. The guy should have an Oscar for his acting ability.’ This would be from last year.” Stan said simply.

“Listen Honey, I don’t know where you get off, or who you think you are, but no one talks to me like this, especially not some Omega eye candy. Why don’t you go back to posing in a swim suit and leave this kind of talk to people who know what the fuck they’re talking about.” Kyle snapped. “This interview is over.” He added, turning his back on the brunette and the camera crew.

Stan rolled his eyes, and they called Omegas emotional. He shrugged his shoulders. “Michael Jordon didn’t become the best player in the NBA by throwing tantrums.” He called out, laughing when the only response was a middle finger and an audible ‘bitch’ from the MVP.

**Author's Note:**

> Flopping is a basketball term for basically faking getting injured to get a foul called on someone.
> 
> I grew up in a Phoenix Suns household so I'm naturally inclined to hate the LA Lakers, but, they're a team everyone knows so, that's who Kyle is playing for haha


End file.
